


Hell And Below

by besosdecanela



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iron Bull - Freeform, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not prepared for the title of Inquisitor. Fear starts as a seed, winding itself around thoughts and actions. A strength is needed, something to hold unto as the world burns. The beginnings of passion between the half-dwarf Inquisitor and her Qunari ally.</p><p>Part 1 of the Iron Bull/Ahndra series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Error

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on AO. I have other fanfic on my other site but this one is the one I've been working on lately.  
> Let me know what you think?  
> ~besosdecanela

It had been a few arduous weeks of traveling, negotiating, and conquering for the Inquisitor and her companions. Matters had been slightly positive, however. News had spread through Ferelden and Orlais of the Inquisitions growing power, and it finally seemed as if victory could be possible.

Yet, at this very moment, leather clad boots up to the knee in mud and demon blood, the morale was slowly dying. It seemed as if they had been fighting for hours without end.

Hope was close, nevertheless. The glowing rift was almost at its end, the wraiths and larger demons growing weaker.

Cassandra thrust her silver blade into the screaming demon, blood bursting on her scarred face. She did not stop fighting; the commander aimed her shield to another lesser wraith, slamming its transparent head into the wet soil.

Although his attractiveness was not affected by the fight, Dorian's usually bright face was clouded with uncertainty. His mouth curled into what he thought was a smirk, but his inner strength was starting to show. The Mage threw his wooden staff into the air, a shower of hellish fire raining down.

The green crystal buckled aggressively above them, producing a larger demon clad in the green light. It's mouth opened showing hundreds of piercing teeth. The demon stalked rapidly toward the largest target.

The Iron Bull had just cut a wraiths head in two, seemingly pretending not to notice the impeding mouth behind him. Quickly, the Qunari warrior tensed his barbaric arms, swinging his massive ax into the demons mouth. The Warrior's usually joyous demeanor at such chaos was gone; it took a few hits until it was destroyed into a pile of green filth.

It was time. The three fighters looked toward the center, waiting for the Inquisitor to achieve her duty.

She was quite small; a few less inches and she could have been a dwarf, like her mother, yet her human father's blood had helped her grow a bit more. Her long, chestnut braid was barely holding itself together, while her bear-skinned armor and dark skin was covered in grazes, old and new.

She readied herself in the thick mud, her left hand shaking with the movement of the crystal above her. Biting her lip, she steadied her small body for the incoming blast.

Ahndra's dark umber eyes reflecting the green, waiting for the implosion, or at least, a crack, like it usually occurs. But the crystal kept bulking, molding itself again and again.

A yelp escaped her lips; a burning pain was beginning to snake itself up from her fingers. Something was utterly wrong.

She looked frantically to her companions, not having any idea what to do.

"W-What is happening?!" Cassandra screamed, trying to decipher the meaning of all this.

The Mage had seen this movement before, unfortunately.

"No, wait, Inquistor! Stop!", Dorian pleaded, knowing what this kind of occurrence could cause. An extended period of the closing of such a rift could trigger...

Suddenly, Ahndrah lost her footing, the hand raising itself upwards with the force of the crystal.

A wailing cry came from the glow.

The Iron Bull stared in astonishment, his usual demeanor clouded with a strange admiration for such strength. However, It only took a second for him to snap back into his senses.

"Boss!", he spoke, calling out to the young woman. She looked back at him, a lost despair in her eyes. Ahndra was frozen.

A blast of light ripped through the elevated rock, the wailing becoming louder and louder.

"No!", Dorian yelled, reaching out to the young woman.

Despite his size, it was the horned Bull that reached her first.

His large hand grasped at the Inquisitors other palm.

The light smothered them entirely until there was nothing left.

...

There was a crescent moon low in the sky; a cricket nearby was awake. Clouds were starting to hide the moonlight, the smell of rain growing stronger.

Soon, light drops were echoing through the pine trees, the crickets stopping their midnight melodies.

Ahndra's eyes flickered open as a raindrop fell on her forehead, her left hand numb against the cold grass.

It took a few moments for her to lift herself up from the moist ground. The rain fell steadily down.

Her entire body felt numb, which she knew was not a positive sign. The pain would come later.

Her dark eyes glanced down at the left hand. There was a faint green flow emanating from the veins.

Silence. Everywhere, there was silence. Or was it in her mind?

Ahndra looked at her surroundings, a panic rising in her stomach.

There was no one with her.

She tried lifting herself up from the ground, ignoring the incoming burning from her legs.

Move, Maker, move! Think!

She thought to herself.

She was in a grove, and by the looks of it, in a lower part of the mountains. What had the rift done?

Cassandra...? And Dorian? Iro-

A rustle of leaves echoed behind her. By instinct, the Inquisitor had a dagger in her hand ready.

As she turned around, the panic lessened when she recognized the horned outline in the dark,

Limping towards her.

"Boss... what...what in the he-..."

He could not finish his sentence as he fell unto the grass.

Ahndra ran towards him, ignoring her own pain. Without another thought, she took his pillar of an arm over her shoulders, lifting him as best as her small frame could handle. He had fight in him yet, moving with the aid of dwarvish companion.

Quickly, Ahndra saw a covered area in the grove. It wasn't a cave, but an stone alcove, seemingly dry against the rest of the surroundings.

Soon, the horned warrior lay against the hard wall, his heavy breathing resounding off the rock.

Blood was trickling from his bare side.

Ahndra's pain was nothing compared to the despair rising into her mouth.

She had failed.

The rain was falling hard amongst the trees. Although there was sound, the silence was inside her.


	2. Suppress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. More to come soon! Warning;next chapter contains sexual content.  
> Let me know what you think~

The climb was steep, the rain making their footing unreliable. At least the rain had stopped, for now.

"What in Makers name do you mean, time magic?!", Cassandra asked aggressively, her voice thick with exhaustion.

Dorian was close behind, using his staff for support. His brow was moist with sweat.

"Look, that's what it seemed like to me. How the hell do you think we've been blasted to who knows where?"

Cassandra breathed deeply.

"How is this even possible…? What time is it? Where are we?!"

Dorian looked up at the darkening sky.

"Getting frantic isn't going to solve anything. We are still in the Hinterlands, that I am sure of. Now, exactly when…? I am not so certain. Judging by the blast, perhaps we've just been separated, thrown to difference ends of this wilderness. "

Cassandra stopped, throwing her blade into the dirt. Her eyes were dark with fatigue and rage.

"And….?"

Dorian's eyes grew large, knowing his answer should be positive if he wanted to avoid angering the commander yet again.

"Which means all we have to do is find them. That's all. Look, you need to trust me, not start blaming me for this mess. 'Blame the mage, its quite easy'!"

Cassandra sighed; she sat on a stone, wiping her brow.

"I apologize. I just cannot seem to understand this."

Dorian stood near her.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm used to this. I'm just hoping this wasn't exactly time being manipulated. That would make matters more complicated…"

The two sat in silence for a few moments. The blast had taken most of their energy away, leaving them depleted of strength. Dorian wondered if the Inquisitor was hurt. Perhaps she was fine, the Mark helping her withstand that power. Yet, Iron Bull….? Who knows how he was affected, standing so close to the blast.

Cassandra looked up at the sky, a few stars starting to shine as the sun was setting.

"Maker guide her."

…..

.Beginning.  
A second jab to the right, barely missing her face. The blade cut the air audibly, missing its target again. Ahndra moved deftly, aiming toward the professional commander's body, yet missing again and again. It was getting quite frustrating, but she couldn't help admire such a fighter. Cassandra blocked the blow, edging her way with her practice shield toward her opponent. In a second, she was aiming her practice blade at the Inquisitors face, evident of who had won the fight.

Cassandras scowl turned into a smirk, pulling her blade away. Ahndra smiled in return.

"How am I supposed to fight as well as you? Honestly..." Anhdra stated, putting her blade into the wooden armory. Cassandra followed suit.

"It is only practice, Inquisitor. You are a beginner of sorts, but a little patience goes a long way. Andraste chose you for a reason."

Ahndra shook her head slightly.

"If I can't even hold a blade right, how am I supposed to close that forsaken hole?"

They walked together out of the practice room, passing through another lighted corridor. The Inquisitor and her commander were soon walking into the main hall. A few sacred sisters were still lighting candles for the fallen.

"Time, Inquisitor. Time. You have been getting better with your aim, I'll admit."

Ahndra's tanned cheeks reddened.

"R-really? You're not just saying that...?

"I do not lie."

Cassandra answered firmly.

Ahndra chuckled.

"Well, true. Thank you. "

"Ahem. Tomorrow night, again. Same hour."

"Oh, of course. Could you teach me that one block attack? The one where you pretend to block but are fast enough to hit their chest..?

The snow was falling slowly, a chill running through the air. Half of Haven's citizens were either going off to their bed chambers, or drinking their troubles away at the tavern. Some of the soldiers were camping outside, sharing stories by the fire.

"Perhaps, but first, you must dominate your throw. You are still too focused on your strength and not the movement." Cassandra replied.

"Fine. I'll show you...tomorrow." Ahndra replied, smiling at her teacher.

"Get some rest, Inquisitor. You'll need it."

Ahndra waved, watching Cassandra walk away toward her quarters.

The moon was low, the frozen lake looking beautifully eerie among the snow.

This was the perfect night.

The Inquisitor walked toward the tavern, a rare routine of hers. The soldiers watched her with respect as she passed them, nodding their heads in acknowledgment. She nodded in return, not used to this sort of respect whatsoever. The most acknowledgment she received before the disaster at the Conclave was a coin thrust in her direction.

Messengers weren't the most honored of the trades.

She walked into the tavern, her stature helping her hide among the rowdy crowd. Ahndra found a seat empty in the corner, away from the noise.

Exactly what she wanted.

Soon, a small boy was at her side. .

"What would yo- Oh! Inqui-!"

But Ahndra shushed him lightly.

"No, please. I just want a very hot tea. In one of those larger pints please. Yes? I'll take it and I'll be on my way."

It took a few seconds for the boy to respond.

"Y-yes ma'am"

Ahndra watched the boy run toward the kitchen. Crises averted.

She sighed in relief. The Inquisitor did not have much time to herself, let alone to relax.

Tonight she could have the chance for her midnight walk, one of the few pleasures in her life.

It was one of the things she enjoyed about traveling from town to town, delivering packages or keepsakes. She enjoyed it; behind the action and away from the mayhem.

That had changed.

A large yell woke her from her thoughts. She recognized the voice.

Krem and a few of the Chargers starting chanting as another of their group chugged a hard ale. He thrust the drink into the wooden table as he finished it completely followed by a louder round of applause and hooting.

The boy returned with her tea in a large wooden pint.

"Here you are, ma'am."

The boy did his best to whisper.

"Thank you."

She placed an exaggerated among of coins into the boys small hand. Josephine had outdid herself, giving too much currency to Ahndra. She didn't need it.

"Ma'am no-I can't! It's just a-"

She smiled, took her pint, and walked toward the door, leaving the boy dumbfounded.

Ahndra was about to exit through the opening as a boisterous, rough voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well look whose skulking away! Afraid of us, Boss?"

All eyes were on her now.

Oh Maker...

She turned around and smiled shyly at the crowd.

"I was just-...um..."

"Oh, you don't like to drink with us anymore huh. Did you hear that, crew? She doesn't like us!"

The Chargers laughed at their boss, making Ahndra's dark cheeks grow scarlet.

"It isn't like that at all!" She explained, walking neared to their table.

The Iron Bull laughed heartily, enjoying her shyness.

"We're only joking with you, boss. We mean no harm."

"Heh, says the ten foot horned assassin," Krem whispered under his breath.

The Iron Bull glanced at his second in command in annoyance, causing the Chargers to laugh even harder.

Ahndra couldn't help but giggle behind her scarf.

Iron Bulls scarred lips smiled.

"Come on, boss, stay and have a drink."

She had drunk with the Chargers before, but Maker knows she couldn't keep up with them. Last time she had drunk one ale and the next morning, her headache was hell.

No, tonight, she would enjoy the snow.

"Thank you, but tonight I'd like to take a walk. All of you enjoy yourselves."

She smiled as she tried turning away.

The Iron Bull stopped her.

"So that's your type of fun, huh. Well, you drunk with us once. How about you let me accompany you on this fine night, my lady," he proclaimed.

"Oh...it's just a short little walk..."

"Perfect! Krem, I leave you in charge. I don't want these asses dragging themselves to bed. No more after the 7th!

"No problem, boss."

Iron bull lifted himself up his chair, towering the Inquisitor. She adverted her eyes, looking down at the pint in her hands. This was not going accordingly.

"Inquistor!"

Krem called out.

Ahndra turned to see the whole tavern raising their pints into the air, including Iron Bull beside her.

"To you, our inquistor!"

If it weren't physically possible, Ahndra's cheeks blushed even further.

The pressure on her shoulders sunk her deeper.

...

 

The snow was still falling peacefully as the Qunari and Inquisitor walked outside Haven. She was growing cold, yet it didn't bother her. Ahndra looked at her companion, his massive bare chest accumulating a bit of snowflakes. Was he even cold?

His stature was unbelievable, his bulging muscles adding on to his towering height.

Ahndra looked upward at his horns, wondering how they would feel. She thought they were gorgeous.

"Enjoying the view? I don't blame you."

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts; she sipped the tea as he chuckled.

"The view around me, sure." She responded surprisingly causally. Ahndra was quite good at acting.

Out of all the members of the inquisition, Ahndra was always anxious around the Iron Bull. It did not have to do anything with him being a Qunari; actually, she had befriended many of the Qun on her job routes. Perhaps it was his eye; it seemed to burn into her, making her feel naked. The conversations she's had with him had been interesting to say the least. Yet, he always seemed to know how she felt, after every battle or occurrence.

She enjoyed their conversations nevertheless. He had opened up a bit about himself, talking of his childhood and past. Ahndra found the Qun fascinating.

She guided them through a pathway between huge trees and ferns. The snow twinkled with the light of the setting moon.

"I'll tell ya, this isn't my sort of pastime. Not used to being outside this late without a drink in my hand," Iron bull stated.

"I figured that. But just wait, were almost there," Ahndra replied, a rare excitement creeping out of her. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"Heh, I might."

He suddenly looked at her small arms, almost covered by her scarf. Her leather armor enveloped her small frame modestly, yet it was difficult to hide her extensive hips. She knew men looked (and even some women) though she tried ignoring it.

Iron bull wasn't blind, however.

"I see you're gaining some muscle there."

She scowled at him.

"Uh, let me clarify. You're fighting. It's getting better since I met you. You're kicking ass. I'm quite proud."

This was unexpected.

"Oh." Her scowl turned into a smile.

"Thank you. I have to start ' kicking ass' if I want to close that."

She pointed up towards the sky on the horizon. A deep gash-like hole was glowing a faint green, swirling constantly. It had been tranquil for a few days, thanks to Ahndra and her party, though their fight was far from over.

"That I don't doubt", he responded.

She turned away, trying not to focus on her duty, for just one night.

They reached the top of the hill overlooking Haven. Ahndra quickened her pace to reach her favorite spot. Large rocks adorned the mountains side, leading down into the lake.

Soon, Iron Bull and his small companion were looking below at Haven, the moon illuminating the town's cabins. The snow had drifted to a slow shower, falling through the light of the setting moon. It took Ahndra's breath away. This is what she wanted him to see.

She sat herself on a small boulder, the scenery her background.

"Well? How about that?"

Ahndra smiled as she could tell Iron Bull was impressed. The usually chatty Qunari was quiet.

"My my my. So this is where you disappear off to."

Ahndra grinned as Iron Bull took a seat next to her on a large rock.

"I know you're busy pillaging towns and wondering off with adventurous women to notice it, I'm sure."

She almost slapped herself. What was wrong with her? Ahndra wasn't usually so confident around Iron Bull to say such things. She was quite aware of his constant womanizing and "nightly" routine with them. Yet, bringing it up?

She needed to shut her mouth.

Thankfully, this caused Iron Bull to laugh loudly.

"I'll have you know I do other things then fight and fu- excuse me, have sexual intercourse."

He grinned, bowing mockingly.

"Maybe you should try it sometime. Let some of that edginess out more often...hmmmm?"

Ahndra's mouth dropped, cheeks reddening again. She looked away, towards the town below.

Iron bull noticed the change; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He just liked to see her blush.

"Ahem, changing the subject... How's training with C?"

Ahndra relaxed a bit and told him of her training with Cassandra. They spent a while on the rocks, watching the moon finally hide behind the furthest mountain. Soon, a calm darkness was upon them.

They walked back to the town. There was barely any human noise against the humming of frogs and other forest creatures. The snow had stopped falling.

The two ended at a fork in the town's path.

"Well, I should get some sleep or Josephine might drag me out in the morning," Ahndra stated, walking toward wooden huts near the main hall.

"While Cassandra sharpens her sword and the pretty elf readies his staff. No pressure," Iron bull proclaimed.

A sad smile crept on Ahndra's full lips.

"Yes...this was...very nice. I hope you enjoyed it."

"I won't lie. It wasn't too shabby," Bull responded.

The Inquisitor looked at the Qunari, taking him in one last time before bed, as if he wasn't even real.

"Don't stay up too late. Goodnight, Bull."

"Night, Boss."

He watched her walk away towards her chambers, her long skirt trailing behind her into the dark. Her long braid swung side to side with her step.

Her words were in his mind. It was still quite early for him. The Iron bull had no problem finding a frisky girl in the tavern or around town.

Nonetheless…

The small frame had disappeared.

The only woman he wanted to share a bed with tonight had left.


	3. Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those to have read this! Okay, so sexual content ahead in this chapter. Let me know what you think?~

The tall wild grass whipped her legs while she ran as fast as she could, heaving with fatigue. There weren't any signs of injuries from that dreaded rift, but it seemed there was something wrong with her body. Ahndra feared what it could be.

With the recent rain, there must have been some sort of stream or creek nearby. A few minutes of searching was enough to find running water. She gathered as much as she could in her metal canteen and hurried back.

The Inquisitor ran as much as her body would allow, not wanting to leave Iron Bull injured and without any vigilance.

Ahndra could see him clearly from the opening.

Panic seized her chest.

The Qunari was on the ground, unconscious. Ahndra ran to his side, shaking him softly, trying to stay level-headed.

"Bull?! Bull!", she cried, waiting for some response.

Her hands barely covered part of his massive shoulder. In the little time she had gone for water, he had fell down unto the grass. The undersides of his horns were digging into the dirt, his chest heaving up and down. His left side was dark with blood.

She shook her head into reality; Ahndra would not panic now.

The Inquisitor moved the Bull's large hand on top of his hard stomach. She could see the injury clearly now. A deep gash decorated his side, still bleeding a trickle down to his backside.

She took her canteen out and slowly poured the cold water over, making sure to clean the wound well. Thinking quickly, she remembered the ribbons holding her long braid together.

She unwounded her hair, a beautiful dark cascade of tight curls falling down her back.

Ahndra proceeded to wrap Iron Bulls torso, holding together the thicker ribbon on top of the wound. After a few minutes, the bleeding seemed to stop slightly.

Yet, Iron Bull was still.

Ahndra checked her canteen; there was still a bit of water inside. He needed to drink.

She tried reaching to his face, but his arm was too large and in the way.

Think, dammit, think.

She met his face, a pain in his brow. Perhaps…

Ahndra readied herself. She moved toward his head, wondering how in Maker's name she would achieve this. His head was larger than her thigh.

She wouldn't stop now, however.

With all the strength she could

muster, the Inquisitor pulled the

Iron Bulls head unto her lap, making sure to avoid his horns. Strangely, he fit perfectly in the center of small body.

"Oh fuck…."

A raspy voice escaped the large warrior. His only eye fluttered open, trying to focus on what had moved him.

Ahndra moved the canteen to his scarred lips.

"Drink, now, come on. You need this," she said adamantly.

She was aware that if she didn't get water into him soon, dehydration would take over.

"Well, I must admit-I like this bossier side of you, Boss", he stated, smiling weakly.

Ahndra didn't have time for his foolery; she put the container to his lips. Iron Bull couldn't help his thirst, drinking the rest of the water in seconds.

"Let me get you more, Ill be b-"

Suddenly, his large hand was on hers.

"Uh…sorry. Just….stay here for a bit. Please?", dropping his hand to his side.

Ahndra stared at his eye. She smiled sadly, resting her head against the rock behind her.

"Alright. But I need to get you more in a little bit, yes? And some food."

At this, Iron Bull relaxed his body. Ahndra knew he was in pain, though he tried to act as nonchalant as usual.

There was a silence after that. The rain had stopped, but thundering could be heard a bit away. There would surely be more.

A faint hoot of an owl echoed in the meadow. Light was dwindling around them.

Ahndra looked around, the dirt still too moist for a fire. She knew it would get cold soon. Would they freeze? Would his wound be better in the morning?

Could she do something right?

Her head was pounding, a pain in her temples. There were too many questions on her mind.

Shame. That was the feeling swelling her entirety. Besides the thick soreness of her limbs, there was shame.

Iron Bull was barely moving because of her. Cassandra and Dorian were...

She felt a sting in her eyes.

Oh no. No, she would not cry. She refused to cry. She could not be weak. Not anymore.

"Hey..."

Iron Bulls voice called out to her. His eye was surveying the small head above him. His hand reached out, touching a tight curl near Ahndras arm.

"I don't think...don't think I've ever seen your hair...like this...", The Qunari stated quietly. His eye closed slowly, giving into sleep.

She froze to his touch.

He rested his giant head against her body.

"Beautiful...", he whispered.

Ahdra heard the soft breathing escaping his lips.

She gave into her temptation and touched his rough cheek, moving her hand to his broad forehead.

"I don't know what I've done...but I swear to you and everyone..."

She whispered into the night, to the Iron Bull , and anyone listening in the dark.

"...I will fix this."

...

A few weeks prior.

The bed squeaked back and forth, annoying and hurting his ears. It didn't slide thanks to his weight, but the constant movement was causing the bed the rock.

He tried enjoying this.

Why was this night being so difficult?

It had been a successful week of killing the demons along the mountains south of Crestwood. There seemed to be a peace now that the Inquisitor and her warriors had gotten rid of the danger. The villagers of the valley were extremely welcoming, giving the party shelter, food, and entertainment.

Cassandra and Solas had retired to their quarters. The Inquisitor had followed suit.

Iron bull, however, had been offered a bit more entertainment for the night. It took one glance from him to get the large-bosomed waitress in the tavern interested. One glance.

It wasn't too long that he guided her back to his personal cabin for the night. There wasn't much conversation, even for his liking. He usually liked to have some foreplay; that he did enjoy. But she undressed quickly, as if, if she did not hurry, she would

be called to her duties.

Her dark short hair barely touched her neck, Iron Bull noticed. She quickly took off her small clothes, her large breasts jumping as the cloth passed over them.

He sat on the bed, accustomed to what comes next. She undressed him, taking off his harness, followed by his belt.

His eye closed as she held what he was quite proud of; the woman could barely hold up, much too big for her small hand. Yet, she deftly held it as best as she could.

She smiled in pleasure, knowing this would be a night she wouldn't forget any time soon.

The young woman was soon on top of the Qunari, enjoying the power she felt as she rode him, painfully and pleasureful at the same time while her eyes closed in happiness.

The waitress was too busy to notice the Iron Bull staring at the ceiling.

He shifted his gaze to her.

This was strange.

It didn't feel like it usually did.

Usually he wouldn't have much of a problem fucking the girls in these towns. It was a normal routine.

He closed his eye as the waitress began rocking his body faster. She was near; he was not.

The darkness behind his eyelid was empty. That is, until his mind starting finding her.

Subconsciously, without wanting to, there she was. Right there on top of him, her dark, long hair as he imagined it.

She had achieved so much power. Her fighting had improved, her stance professional, her aim perfected. Every rift was closing to her command, every demon dying below her feet. There was no stopping her; she could save this damned world.

But Maker, she was more than that. She was a woman. A woman that didn't want him.

"Shit..."

The waitress smiled, thinking the Qunari was reacting to her actions.

In reality, the fact that the Inquisitor didn't want him hurt him more than he would ever admit.

No, he would focus on her, not reality, for tonight.

He pictured her, natural, bare. It was difficult; she barely showed any skin. But he could imagine

Her dark skin moving against him, his hands in her hair, pulling her full lips to his.

He couldn't contain himself, reality mixing with fantasy. He took ahold of the waitress, and shifted her roughly down into the mattress. She moaned in acceptance.

He kissed her small mouth, aggressively yet trying not to go overboard. He knew he had to control himself.

Iron Bull closed his eyes as he felt his large tongue crash against the Inquisitors. He found her opening, wet from her previous riding.

He began his own rocking.

He could feel it, so very close. He breathed in her scent, but it wasn't exactly hers. The Qunari thrusted into her, harder, faster.

And there she was, against his eyelids. She looked at him and smiled.

That was all he needed.

The Qunari groaned in ecstasy, the waitress squealing and buckling in her own climax.

A bit of light climbed through the window, reaching the mattress. There were faint noises of villagers up and early in the streets below.

The waitress had left quickly after their escapade late in the night.

Iron bull laid on the quaint covering of the bed. He stared at the ceiling, his eye focusing on the winding patterns of the wood.

There were too many thoughts in his head this early in the morning.

He lifted himself from the bed.

He looked down at his hands, disappointed clung to the air.


	4. Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos!  
> A note on the time frame: this story doesn't follow the Inquistion storyline strictly. It's more on the development of our Inquistor and Iron Bull's relationship through the turmoils of the war. 
> 
> This chapters filled with fluff, angst, and more fluff. Let me know what you think!  
> More to come soon.

Cassandra finished speaking with the young scout at the small camp. The soldier fled with the news, probably reaching Leliana and her spies soon enough.  
The Inquisitor and Iron bull would be found after, Cassandra kept reassuring herself.  
Dorian was speaking with one of the Inquisitions mages stationed at the camp, the recent alliance proving somewhat fruitful so far. 

The handsome Mage saw Cassandra and hurried to her. 

"Are you alright? Your brows are more furrowed than usual."

The commander shook her head.

"I am fine. The reports have been sent. Leliana should be sending scouts to find them quickly. It's too dark now, but we shall find them in the morning."

"We have done what we can. If anything, I've been trying to focus on her energy since we lost her. And telling the other mage. He's a brute but eh, he'll be useful."

"Energy?"

"The mark. Whenever she uses it, I've felt the presence, like most magic. If I could focus on her energy, I could perha-"

Cassandra eyed him with rage. 

"Is there a reason you waited until now to tell me this?!"

"Hey, I wasn't about to go spouting information off of a simple hunch. It's just an idea. But it could work. "

Cassandra relaxed. She had to work on her temper. 

"I see. Have you been able to sense anything?"

Dorian touched the elegant wisp of his mustache, thinking. 

"Only the occasional energy from a spirit. No, if it were hers, I would know it."

"You are right. I am worried. We do not know what is out there. Well, we are aware. Templars flocking the fields, ready to kill the Inquisitor whatever chance they have. And that rift....all this is not making any sense.  
If they want to destroy the Inquisition, they'll start with her..."

Dorian looked at the Commander, his eyes full of sympathy. It was strange and quite surprising to see the Commander be vulnerable in front of another. She wouldn't say it, yet Dorian understood. The Inquisitor was more than that.  
She was an ally and a friend. Just like the Iron Bull. 

He smiled to himself, knowing she would never say these things. But he knew. 

"Chin up, my dear commander. We will solve this. Knowing her, Ahndra and her horned beau are dry and safe. She is quite clever."

Cassandra nodded slowly.

"I pray you are right. I pray- wait Beau...?"

Dorian smiled, walking away with a quick turn of his heel. 

"Swift as an eagle in battle, blind as a bat in the light."

Cassandra ignored his muttering, walking toward the end of the ledge.  
The camp overlooked the southern end of the Hinterlands. Clouds were passing steadily above, the smell of rain in the air.  
She overlooked the pine trees, swaying with the breeze. The commander could feel a raindrop hit her on her scarred cheek. 

She was frightened.  
Cassandra despised fear.  
...

The ground around them had dried a bit since the rain had stopped. Ahndra left Bull fast asleep, but only for a bit. She was able to find a few dry branches, more water and a few berries. It would have to do. 

After a few unsuccessful tries, a small fire was burning below the stone alcove. Instantly, she slightly felt whole again, the fire warming her into some normalcy. The mark had stopped burning, but her body was sore. 

Ahndra removed her scarf and placed it under Iron Bulls neck, giving him some support from the ground. She checked his broad forehead; no sign of a fever. The wound seemed to be healing, thank the Maker. 

She watched the sky grow dark, the only bit of light coming from the fire in front of her. All was quiet; time passed. 

Despite the fire, she suddenly felt a shiver run through her body. 

Her eyes fell upon the Bull, praying he would pull through. Knowing him, he would  
be fine in the morning, though she couldn't shake off her worries. 

It seemed that whenever they fought, the Iron Bull would brush off any injuries or scratches and keep moving. She admired him deeply. 

Her eyes surveyed his skin, countless of scars adorning the massive etched muscle. She met his eye, closed in sleep. Lightning bolt-like scars emanated from his eyepatch, while a large scar decorated his upper lip. He was covered in them.  
Ahndra wondered if they still caused him some pain. 

 

His arms were on his chest, his breath steady and low. 

She examined his sculpted torso, down to his hardened stomach. A trail of hair began around his hips, scurrying down from  
His covered navel to-

Ahndra moved her eyes away quickly, refusing to acknowledge that her mind had thought to ponder about such areas.

She could remember when she used to be afraid of the warrior, barely making eye contact with him. Now...

She pulled her head into her knees, the waterfall of tight, black curls falling over her.  
Confusion and anxiety crowded her thoughts. 

"I can hear your thinking from here, shit."

Her head snapped up in surprise, glancing at him at her side.  
He hadn't noticed....right?

She took a berry from her pouch and threw it at his horns.

He laughed, a wonderful sound to Ahndras ears. 

"And you're supposed to be asleep. Get some rest. Wait, have some water first. Are you hungry?"

Iron Bull turned his large head, looking a the Inquisitor inquiringly. 

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're worried about me. Or perhaps, you care about old Bull."

Her cheeks reddened even though her face was grave.

"I care about my friends, Bull."

He huffed under his breath. 

Ahndra gave him some berries, then some fresh water. Hopefully this could help. 

They sat in silence again. 

His voice soon broke the quiet. 

"If you're worried about Pixie cut and Pretty Boy, they'll be fine. They probably found a camp or something."

How the hell did he even know she thinking that?

"I....yes. I hope so. I know Cassandra's four steps ahead of us. I just hope they aren't hurt, either. I can't...."

She trailed off, a shiver running though her small  
body again.  
"I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"This is war. People will get hurt. People will bleed. People will die."

She looked at him.

" I know...I know. I just wish it weren't so. Why can't I save everyone...?"

"Now, that wouldn't be very realistic, Boss. You're adding more pressure to yourself than you need right now."

She didn't respond to that.  
Iron Bull sighed. 

"Typical of you. Worrying about every damn person, creature, and plant in this world."

She wrapped her arms around her knees. 

"If anything.....we all believe in you, Boss."

Ahndra lifted her head up. Tears sprung her eyes but she held them successfully. She smiled.

"Thank you, Bull."  
His bold stare made her look away, towards the meadow. 

The fire was slowly dying out. The air was growing cold. 

Ahndra subconsciously moved toward the massive Qunari, radiating more heat than the fire. 

Iron Bull wasn't ignorant, however. 

"Boss...come on."  
Ahndra looked at him with a puzzled expression. 

He moved his giant arm, flinching a bit. The Qunari left a space close beside him, a perfect fit for her small body. Her cheeks grew scarlet.

"Oh...oh, it's alright. Your wound needs space to-"  
Her teeth shook a bit from the growing cold. 

Iron Bull laughed.  
"Cut the shit and come here."

She sighed, the blush refusing to leave her cheeks .

It took a few seconds for her to snap into focus, giving in to the warmth. Ahndra tried not to overthink this.  
She knelt down, supine on the damp dirt. She fit perfectly beside him, carefully avoiding touching his wound.  
The amount of heat coming from him was remarkable, to say the least.  
She was starting to feel somewhat comfortable with this situation until a massive hand touched her, covering the small of her back. Her blush intensified against her will. 

Ahndra felt her body relax into his hand, however, his warmth hypnotizing. His touch, familiar. Her mind was growing foggy with exhaustion and sleep. 

Her heart was beating as she placed her small hand on his large chest, forgetting her usual reluctance. The Inquisitor could feel his eye on her, but she was too tired to look.  
She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
The Iron Bull watched her as his hand caressed her back, thinking this dreaded wound was perhaps a blessing in disguise.  
.....

 

Time passes quickly when you don't too much care about it. 

That's how it felt to her. She slept more deeply than ever, months, maybe years since she slept so soundly. There were no dreams, no nightmares. There was just a peaceful joy. 

Yet, there was fire. Not a warmth, but a fire.  
It was getting uncomfortable, shaking her out of her sleep. There was a fire. 

Her dark eyes fluttered open, staring at the natural stone above. Ahndra looked toward the meadow, a thick fog hiding the trees. It was early morning, and it should have been cool.

No, there was fire. Why was she burning? 

Her eyes blinked, facing the warrior she had nestled against for the night .  
The Iron Bull was asleep, his mouth open. 

Something was terribly wrong.

His body was burning her skin. His own was feverishly hot, sweat accumulating on his brow.  
Her heart starting beating madly.

She left his side, placing his hand on his chest. Her hands met his face, moist from sweat.

"Bull? Bull??"

He did not answer. 

Oh no.  
She glanced at his wound. What she saw made her heart jump into her throat. 

A sickeningly green pus-like substance was leaking from the bandages. She hadn't realized the smell, a mix of poison and demon blood.  
No no no, her mind repeated over and over again. 

"Bull!! You have to wake up, please!"

There was no response. She shook his head by his horns, trying to get him conscious enough, but to no avail. 

She sprinted toward the running creak from before, gathering cold morning water in her canteen. She was back in seconds, unwinding her own bandage and pouring the water over the discharge. It melted away, but more suddenly poured out. 

"Maker, no. Please no, s-stop."

She could leave him  
And find help, but he could die if she took too long. Ahndra had no antidotes, no potions or herbs. At the moment, she was useless. 

She took apart her long skirt with her dagger, gathering more cotton to cover the wound. No matter how much she wrapped it,  
more poison would seep through. 

Her lip quivered in panic. Her eyes were stinging painfully. She could feel the fever intensifying. 

"Ahn-Ahndra-...."  
Iron bull spoke lowly, his rough voice barely audible. 

It was the first time he had uttered her name.  
Ahndra knew he was dying.  
He knew he was dying. 

His eye met her, his usual bold stare despite his weakened state. 

A tear felt silently down her cheek, followed by another, until they wouldn't stop and she couldn't hold back her sobs.

"N-no....no, please. I can f-fix this, Bull. I can...."

Her heart knew otherwise. It was too late. 

Iron Bull was shaking, his immense body a fire itself.

"I'll...I'll always believe in..you."

His arm was reaching to her but he was too week. 

"You c-can't! You can't leave me....don't leave me...."

She had known this pain before. She was so familiar with loss. 

Her father, her mother, all burning. Flashes of light. Wisp of ash. Gone. 

Ahndra could feel her left arm twitching. Through her sobs, the familiar burning began to radiate from her arm. She could hear faint screeches besides her own crying. 

As she held the wound, her left hand radiated the mark's green light.  
She was barely breathing, her chest heaving with her tears.

Until she heard a voice. 

There was no one around yet it rang clearly in her ears.  
A woman was calling her name. 

The green beam became brighter until it encompassed her hand, crawling up to her arm and into her mind.  
And suddenly, it was out. 

A swift chill ran down her spine, the little energy Ahndra had leaving her body.  
Her thoughts, her tears, her breath. It was gone. 

Her body fell down to the earth, besides the Qunari's still torso.

Her eyes began to close, slowly and softly. The fog had left. 

Two figures appeared dancing before her, a blurry haze in her mind. They came closer and closer.

Everyone was calling her name, but she could not answer.


	5. Renew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!  
> Note: this work jumps from flashback to present so far, but this chapter starts in the present and then goes into flashback. The final sex scene is coming quite soon. :)  
> Thanks For reading!

8 days. No movements. Steady breath. 

The large Qunari sat by her, humming inwardly, a mournful Qun song from when he was only a boy.  
He was calm.  
His heart raced. It betrayed him. 

The mark was glowing like the candlelight around the still woman. Her lips were parted.  
Her eyes were closed. 

Iron Bull continued to hum, his eye closing.

He was remembering.  
.......

 

Vivienne called her a "pretty little fool" for her curiosity. Although Ahndra nodded her head at the Enchantress, inwardly, she didn't really care. She loved exploring, and without demons, this could be more than enjoyable. Vivienne stayed behind at the camp, while Blackwall would explore the northern part of the humid forest.

This was a strange type of forest, every tree having a strange and differentiating shape. Droplets of rain kept falling from the cloudy sky, yet it wasn't enough to wet cloth. Ahndra saw creatures she had never seen before, all while listening to completely new sounds.  
If she didn't explore it more, then she wouldn't forgive herself in the future. 

Luckily, the Inquistor wouldn't go alone.  
"Oh no, there is no way in hell you are going alone," the Qunari had stated.  
"Plus.....maybe we'll be able to catch a-"

"Dragon. Right? Shocking you would say such a thing," Ahndra proclaimed, stifling a laugh. 

The Inquistor and the Qunari continued on toward a beaten trail up the mountain, the humidity making Ahndras scarf stick to the back of her neck. Her tight curls were beginning to slip out of her long braid. 

After a while of heavy hiking, the sound of rushing water was picked up by Iron Bull's trained ears. 

"Fancy a swim, Boss?", he asked, a grin appearing on his scarred lips. 

Ahndra turned around to see if he was serious. 

"What? No, Vivienne would kill-"

But Iron Bull slipped through the thick bush to her right, leaving her with her mouth open. His thundering steps could be heard walking away.

"-us." Ahndra said, suddenly to no one.  
She sighed, and followed him through the bush.

It only took a few steps more to arrive at the clearing. The thick forest opened up to a massive waterfall, the water falling into a perfect natural spring, clear and flowing. Flowers bloomed on the side of the rock, some petals falling in the water. 

Ahndra gasped at the sight. 

 

Iron Bull crossed his enormous arms across his chest.  
"If there is one thing I enjoy, it's being right."

Ahndra narrowed her eyes, but the smile stayed on her lips.

Months had passed of the Inquisitions journey. Ahndra was surprised to find she had developed a friendship with Bull.  
That's what she called it.  
Sera had jokingly made comments about the nature of their relationship, but Ahndra always told the truth. They were allies and they were friends.

She knew Iron Bull did not care much for her in any other sense, Ahndra imagined, his womanizing still fresh as ever. There was the occasional comment or question, but it wasn't special. She wasn't really special.  
Plus...she wouldn't concern herself with that. The Inquisitor had a mission, and it did not involve feelings, but action. 

She gazed up at the falling water, enjoying the view. Ahndra felt the drops of the water fall on her cheeks, the water ridiculously enticing. No, she knew they had to get back.

"Bull, it's getting la- Ah!", Ahndra cried, covering her eyes and facing toward the forest. Her cheeks burned uncomfortably.

She had witnessed Iron Bull taking his armor and bottoms off, the large metal support falling on the thick grass. She was speechless as she continued to hear the clothes fall to the ground. Ahndra wouldn't dare look.  
His laughter echoed through the forest.

"Oh, come on now, boss! Never seen such a creature naked before? I'm used to being stared at, so I wouldn't mind too much..."

"S-shut it, just shut it, alright? Take a quick swim and then get out!"  
Ahndra stated, still looking the other way. Bull laughed again, and a splash was heard.  
Ahndra didn't care, she just wanted to get back to camp before dark. She heard him moan satisfactorily; he was surely enjoying his swim. 

She crossed her arms, her curls dancing around her braid. Biting her lip, she determined to wait until the huge Qunari infant was done with his little swim.

Suddenly, it grew quiet. 

"Bull? Could you please hurry up? Stop messing around, we need to leave."

Silence again. 

Ahndra knew this wasn't good. He was up to some-

A closer splash was heard. In an instant, his massive arms were around her small waist, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. He swung her around like a doll and threw her into the spring. 

In a few seconds, she silently emerged from the water, her wild hair sticking to her face. Iron Bull heaved with laughter, unable to stop as Ahndras rage grew and her face reddened. She picked up stones from the bottom and hurled them at his muscles torso, doing nothing but adding to his laughter. 

"I hope a dragon swallows you whole," Ahndra proclaimed, walking towards the end. 

Bull stifled his laughter.  
"Forgive me, it was too tempting. Wait, no, you're already wet! Might as well enjoy the water, Boss."

Ahndra glanced at the Qunari with fury, yet, she was tempted to stay in a little longer. The water was nice and surprisingly warm. 

She looked at him, smugly leaning behind a boulder, his arms relaxed on the rocks. 

Oh.  
She remembered. He was naked. 

However, she couldn't keep acting as if she hadn't seen a naked man...or Qunari, in her life (although it wasn't exactly false). 

Nevertheless. The water called to her.

"Bull! You stay right over there, you hear me?!" Ahndra exclaimed, keeping her braid in its place but removing her soaking scarf.  
Iron Bull stared with a grin. 

"I'll only move if you want me to, Boss."

She decided the last thing she would do is be naked in front of him. Ahndra wasn't so confident for that. 

"Cover your eye! I mean it!", Ahndra proclaimed. 

Iron Bull silently placed his hand on his uncovered eye. This was too much fun for him indeed. 

She removed her armor,long leather skirt, and boots, placing them outside of the spring. They were already soaked, but maybe they could dry a bit before leaving. 

Ahndra was left in her thin shift; it covered her completely, yet it was quite translucent when wet. She made sure the Iron Bull couldn't see her, submerging herself completely in the warm water before telling Bull it was alright to open his eye. 

Bulls laughter stopped. He saw her now.  
Her small body was covered by her dress and submerged under the water, yet still noticeably clear. Her hair was falling out of her braid, curls sticking to her dark wet skin. Her lips were moist as she tasted the water.  
She was practically a nymph, so close and beautiful.  
He fell silent.

His stopped his arousal from  
growing immediately.

 

Thank the Maker Ahndra was slightly clueless to the Bulls situation. She leaned her head back, enjoying the sound of the rushing water.  
She noticed his silence.

"Oh now you're silent. Convenient."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you were in here with me," He responded confidently. 

She didn't answer, knowing he was somewhat right. 

"Excluding the fact you threw me in. Well.....I won't stay mad  
at you....we were able to see this because of your impatience after all.."

The air was cool, yet the water ran warm, the waterfalls constant noise echoing peacefully. She wanted to get closer, feel the water falling on her back.  
One problem.  
Iron bull was right next to  
the waterfall. 

A ball in her throat formed. She was making a big deal out of nothing.  
Just enjoy yourself and stop worrying, her mind told her. 

It was difficult when a gigantic horned Qunari was naked beside her. 

She swallowed hard and swam nearer to the fall, ignoring the Bulls surprised look. 

"You stay right there..."  
Ahndra warned. 

He only smiled more and closed his eye, basking in the sounds around him. The little nymph was enjoying herself.

She was almost to the fall when she felt a gooey substance underneath the water. Unexpectedly, her right leg couldn't her move. 

Her foot was stuck in a grass bed under the water, a thick weed wrapped around her ankle.  
She wiggled her foot back and forth, and tugged it with her own hands, but it was of no use. She couldn't move. 

Ahndra hadn't said a word. She was stuck and needed help. 

She swallowed her pride.

"Ahem....Bull?"

"Yes, my lady?" He responded, his eye still closed.

She cleared her throat again.  
"I might need your assistance."

Bull opened his eye to see the Inquisitor swimming in place;  
She couldn't meet his eye.

"I think I'm stuck..."

Iron Bull erupted into his usual laughter fit.

"This is hilarious, I'm aware. Just help me, please?"

Bull smiled as his pulled himself from his spot, took a deep breath, and dived in. In only took a tug from the Qunari for the river weed to release her leg. 

He emerged from the water, his body taking up most of the space in the middle of the spring. They were suddenly at arms length at each other. 

Strangely, she didn't panic as she expected herself to. She had to consciously forget about  
his bareness, however. 

He looked down at her, his grin infectious. She smiled through her embarrassment. 

"Thank you."

He didn't say much as he reached out his hand, waiting for hers. Surprised at this and still wary of what was to come, Ahndra slowly placed her hand in his. 

He guided her to the fall, the Qunari and the Inquisitor placing their backs to the water. They silently let the water cascade down their backs. 

There was a tranquil understanding within them, a special place just for them. Her anxiety slowly washed away with the cascade; although the worries of war would be with her always, at this very moment, she was free. 

He understood this, close to her and seeing her as she is. 

Without much thought, Ahndra leaned her body on his, his muscles shoulder warmer than the water. For one instant, she lost herself. 

He wrapped his arm around her, his hand joining the other. He encompassed her, the water falling on them both. He smelled of rain and musk. Everything she had said fell away. So much for warning Bull. She wanted this. She always did, perhaps. And she had been lying to herself. 

 

For one moment, there was peace.


	6. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and hits! Appreciate it~  
> This is actually the second to last chapter in this story. The final chapter will contain sexual content, so a small PSA to all.  
> I have decided to end this story sooner than planned, but I will continue one-shots with Ahndra and Iron Bull, some smutty, others fluffy. Thank you!

A darkness took hold of Haven. 

The soldiers grew solemn while the townspeople began to expect the worst.  
Nine days had passed since the Inquisitors return. Nine days of silence.  
Cassandra and Cullen had both worked together and taken lead of the troops in Ahndras absence, but she was aware there was not much they so much they could do without the Inquisitors leadership. She was the key. 

Josephine and Leliana kept the influence from depleting through the lands. Dorian and Solas trained with the newly acquired mages to continue battling demons, although the rifts could not be closed without the use of the mark.

The war continued on.  
Yet, the morale was weak. There were hardly many people in the tavern anymore.  
There was no true joy.

In a quiet room in the chantry filled with candlelight, the still woman laid silently on the large bed. Her long hair was splayed gently behind her head, a halo of tight curls. Herbs and used potions decorated the wooden furnishings. The bay window was open slightly toward Havens mountains, a breeze running through. 

The silent sisters had done what they could for the Inquisitor, but it hadn't achieved much. She lay still, no consciousness but a steady breath through her full lips. Her eyes remained closed as if she were truly dead. 

Regularly, however, a silent sister came to wipe her brow, give her water, and change her dress.

No one would give up on her. 

The Inquisitions members visited her frequently. Some spoke to her, Solas whispering encouraging words to her. He had also tried awakening spells on her sleeping body, but there were no results.  
Dorian patted her still hand gently, not truly sure what he could say. Josephine couldn't help crying at the sight, the beautiful Inquisitor as still as a statue of Andraste.

Cassandra visited her daily. She didn't say a word, but sat next to her. The commander was never good with words, but they were clear as a bell in her mind.  
Before leaving the Inquisitor, she bent down to her ear, repeating the only words she could think of. 

"Come back to us."

One member barely left her side. 

He would stay there throughout each night, without moving. The Iron Bull stayed silently by Ahndras side, only leaving when his own Chargers needed his support. 

Word throughout the town spread quickly when Cassandra and the Inquisitors party had returned to Haven. Silently, people blamed the foreign Qunari for the Inquisitors downfall. 

Iron Bull knew they weren't wrong, knowing Ahndra had given up her life to save his. 

It should have been him dead instead of her life in danger. 

Dorian explained it simply; he and Cassandra had arrived at the moment Ahndra had given her power to salvage Bulls injury. The Mage had finally sensed the energy and was able to find her in time. 

Nonetheless, besides what he assumed from his observation, Maker knows what exactly the exchange had done to Ahndra. Whatever she had done, it had injured her greatly.  
With that in mind, Dorian began his research on the matter, knowing there must be someone or something behind this mess.  
...

Krem knocked on the wooden door, knowing his boss would be there yet again. His handsome face was etched with scowl, pissed at this entire situation. 

The Chargers, despite their rough demeanors, were more understanding that the rest of the townsmen. They stood by their boss and knew no one was to blame. 

A grunt was heard through the door. Krem walked through the opening, taking in the scene in front of him.  
His Boss was leaning beside the bedpost, his eye semi-closed. His side had healed almost completely, his strength back to its regular massive capacity. 

Krem didn't say much as he laid a bundle of bread and fruit on the table. He was aware that his boss had only drank some water in the past few days.  
The Qunari wasn't starving himself; he just had other things that were important than nourishment. 

His second in command didn't bother bringing his ale either. His boss wouldn't drink.

There was silence for a bit. Krem took a wooden chair and sat on the opposite side of the bed, a respectable distance from the Inquisitor's bed. He looked upon her then, the dark skin reflecting the candlelight.  
He could remember when he had met Ahndra, seeming so long ago. She was quiet and humble, anxious to every battle and scared of the consequences. 

Looking at her now, Krem couldn't truly believe how much she had changed. The Inquisitor was saving the damned world, never forgetting her allies and looking after those that needed her help the most. it had cost her her life.  
Almost. She continued to fight. 

"Boss..."

Krem called out to the still Qunari. His only eye met Krems, expecting him to continue.

"Look....the others don't dare say anything. Bunch of cowards. Ahem. I don't really know...how to go about... Uh, see....look, I'm speaking for all us."

Iron Bull didn't respond. 

"We're worried about you, Boss. You have to eat."

The Qunari's nostrils flared, a sigh escaping his lips. 

"You have to live, for her."

Krem crossed his arms, waiting for his boss to respond. But Iron Bull was tired.  
He didn't give two shits about himself.  
Ahndra was barely breathing, because of him. 

"Fucks sake, Boss, stop with the guilt. This isn't your damn fault!"

This snapped Iron Bull into focus. 

"Krem...not no-"

"Gods, please. What she needs now is you. The warrior I've fought with. The Qunari who got in front of a blade for someone he didn't even know. She needs that Bull, not this miserable lump."

Iron Bull looked at Krem, fully aware his second in command was right. He'd been weak. 

Krem sighed and lifted himself from his chair. He took the cloth of food from the table and walked to his command. 

He placed the cloth in his large hands. 

"When she wakes, grow some balls."

Krem walked toward the door. Before leaving the room, the handsome young man looked back.  
"When she wakes, tell her you love her."  
He smirked and walked out of the door. The Iron Bull stood still as he ate the bread silently. He loved her.  
.....

She could hear them, faintly, as if they were miles away. Their voices were muffled, calling her name.  
Constant voices. A gentle touch. A tear falling on her arm.

A pain. Constant pain.  
Visions of green.  
That dreaded color had caused pain, so much pain. 

Beyond the voices, there was a kind voice. The voice of a woman.  
It was the same so long ago. It was the same before. It was so familiar. 

It had been a long journey.  
But it wasn't over. 

She saw her. Flashes of light, then a steady glow.  
She touched Ahndras face, smiling. 

She let her go.  
The Inquisitor was needed.  
...

It had been a cold night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
A warm orange light touched the tip of the mountains surrounding Haven. The morning dew accumulated on the pine trees outside her window.  
All was quiet. The silence was calm. 

A lark was singing on the wooden veranda. Another replied far away.

Her eyes were open. Her breath was steady. 

She lifted herself from the large bed without a sound. Ahndra breathed carefully. Her body ached, her limbs taught. 

Her arm touched something warm by her side.  
The Iron Bull had fallen asleep beside her, his horned head faced down on the soft sheets. His hand was under his chin. His other was holding hers gently. 

She breathed again, the memories flooding into her mind. How long has she been gone? It felt like years.  
She felt as if she had aged a century. 

But Iron Bull was breathing in front of her, alive and well. That's what mattered to her. 

She felt her eyes fill with joyful tears. Perhaps this was a dream and they were dead. Perhaps she had failed to save him and killed herself in her misery. She didn't know what was going on, but, at this moment, she had never felt more human, more alive.

Ahndra placed her hand on the top of his head.  
She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

Instantly, his eye opened.  
His heart stopped beating.  
Iron Bull raised his head slowly, meeting her umber eyes. 

"Morning...Bull."  
She smiled sweetly, tears brimming on her eyelids. 

There weren't many times the Iron Bull had been left speechless. This was one of them.  
Without a thought, He pulled her small body into his chest, wrapping her in his arms. She could hear the massive heart in his chest beating madly.  
He held for a while, neither of them saying a word. 

"Don't....don't ever do that to me again. Ever," he stated, his voice breaking. 

She looked up him and smiled, inches away from his scarred face. He leaned into her, inches dwindling until his lips were almost on her skin. 

Suddenly, the door opened. 

Cassandra was holding a few new cloths and fresh water as she walked in. She lifted her head to meet Ahndras eyes; the water jug crashed unto the floor.

Without blinking, tears fell down her cheeks as sobs started to choke her. 

"I knew you would return."  
...


	7. Fire

Word spread quickly. An air of triumph ran through the streets as the sun emerged from the mountains. Soon, the entire town was waiting outside the Chantry, waiting to see if the news was true.  
Leliana opened the doors, the entire Inquisition falling out into the steps. A large figure appeared last.  
On the Qunari's arm was the Inquisitor, still weak from her long sleep. 

At the sight of her, a roar emerged from the crowd. Hats were thrown in the air, hands clasped in fists bolted upward. Ahndra froze in shock, the entire uproar touching her, having no idea her absence had affected everyone.  
Cassandra waited until the cheers had dwindled, approaching Ahndra with the two daggers she used in battle. She placed them in the Inquisitors hands.  
A silence. A pause, waiting. 

Ahndra smiled down at the blades. This was her destiny; it finally seemed real. 

She took the blades, one in each hand. She stood at the center of the steps, looking down on the people.  
Ahndra thrust the blades into the air.  
The crowd erupted into a deafening cheer, proud and strong.

The Inquisitor was back. 

.... 

A few days passed in order for Ahndra to get accustomed to everything again. The numbness in her limbs vanished. The mark was still glowing endlessly, but now, she felt as if it was completely in her control.  
She was finally in control. Countless questions were asked of what had happened to cause her unconsciousness, yet not even Dorian, Solas, or Vivienne could answer. Ahndra explained it simply; it had been Andrastes blessing. She remembered her beautiful face when the Inquisitor gave her power to Iron Bull. It was perhaps the goddess at the conclave and it could have been Andraste before. Still, doubt plagued everyone's mind. There was still so much information to discover. 

In the Inquisitors absence, demons had started to appear on the mountains outside Haven.  
The Inquisition, nevertheless, was ready. 

It was the night before the party would leave for their mission. Everyone would get as much sleep as possible. It would be a difficult day ahead. 

Ahndra couldn't sleep, however. She was in her quarters, looking toward the frozen lake from her glass window. Her long hair was loose, falling toward her lower back. The thin shift was not enough for the chilly night. The fire burned steadily.

There were a thousand thoughts running through her head. 

A knock on her door silenced her thoughts. It was incredibly late. She knew who it was without opening the door.

The Iron Bull stood at the doorway, a mix of apprehension and confidence in his eye. 

"I kept hearing you pace back and forth. For a half-dwarf, you've got heavy footing."

She scowled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"A little late to be spying?"

He grunted, smirking. 

"I wasn't spying. I can't sleep."

"And your first thought was to come to a lady's bedroom."

"Typically. That's my usual technique. But I wanted to see you. Before tomorrow."

His smirk disappeared, becoming serious. Ahndra nodded, letting him inside, aware that whatever he had to say was important.

She kept her arms crossed, trying to cover her thin nightwear. It was mostly transparent.  
Iron Bull sat on the wooden chair in front of the fire, the wood creaking on his massive weight. He was clueless to this as he stared into the fire. 

He wasn't wearing his usual harness, just his regular bottoms. His back was bare, Ahndra fixating her gaze on the old scars.  
The silence was uncomfortable. 

"Bull....what's wrong?"  
Ahndra asked, a bit of worry growing in her stomach.

Iron Bull sighed, smiling.  
"Right. Lost myself for a second. Boss, before tomorrow, fuck knows what will encounter...."

He lifted himself from the chair, towering above the small woman. 

"I've realized some things. And I thought this would be a pretty good time to tell you. You deserved to hear them more than anyone else. You've saved my ass too many times. "

"I did what I thought could help..." Ahndra now had a knot in her stomach. Her lips were parted, waiting.

"While almost killing yourself..." Iron Bull responded. "I thank you." Ahndra smiled, knowing that if he was alive, she had done right. He continued, however. "Look...Boss...I've lied to you. I've never lied to any woman before, except you."

Ahndra met his eye, confused at what he meant. 

"If I've ever wanted a woman, I would make it clear, evident. No excuses and no bullshit. But you..."

Ahndra looked down, a deep blush decorating her cheeks.  
Iron Bulls hand touched her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. 

"I've wanted many women, but I've never loved another like you."

Her dark eyes widened, shaking her head and walking toward the fire. 

A bit of silence.  
Iron Bull waited.

"I.....I know the Qunari way... You don't...you don't...have sex...for love. I d-don't know...I have to know this is more..."

Ahndra grew anxious. Was she making any sense? She cared for Bull....but did he truly love her?

Another silence, apprehension in the air. The fire flickered, the sound of a log falling echoing in the room.  
Iron Bull walked to her, standing behind the small woman.

His hands touched her back, wrapping his arms on her stomach and pulling her to him. She gasped at the sudden warmth.

"I could show you."  
He whispered in her ear. Her small hand met his face, his rough cheek touching her smooth side. He nuzzled his lips against her neck, the blush in her cheeks spreading through her body. 

The knot in her stomach was still there, her heart beating madly.  
She believed in his words. She wanted to believe everything he said.  
She turned around in his arms, facing him.  
There was nothing but confusion and anxiety in her mind, but her body betrayed her.  
Iron Bull pulled her even closely, her fresh scent filling his nostrils. 

With his hands on her lower back, his lips met hers, a crash of sorts. His lips moved expertly over her innocent mouth.  
Soon, his tongue met hers, a moan escaping her lips. The sensation was making Ahndras body numb, her legs giving in.  
Iron Bull caught her in his arms, sustaining her. She breathed into his chest, her hands on his muscled torso.  
He chuckled against her neck.  
"You alright there, boss...?"

Maker, her cheeks would never go back to their regular color, would they? 

She scowled at him, her usual face when dealing with the Qunari. Her eyes shined differently in the firelight, however.  
This felt....right. She felt whole.

Suddenly, she couldn't talk. She realized what would come next. And she was lost. 

"I....I'm not...I'm  
new to....at all this.."  
She whispered breathlessly against his chest. 

 

" I'm aware," he responded, a grin on his lips.  
"It's all a learning process. A dance, of sorts...."  
His lips touched her neck, kissing hard on the soft skin. His hands took a hold of her thin sleeve, slowly bringing the cloth down. His other hand did the same to her older shoulder. She shivered against him. 

At this, he stopped completely. He looked at her, a grave look in his eye. 

"Ahndra."  
She looked at him now, his tone snapping her into focus. 

"You want to stop, you tell me to stop. Any. Time. Do you hear me?"

Ahndra nodded, still wanting whatever this was.  
She wanted him. She was terrified, but the thrill was intoxicating. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

She smiled shyly, grabbing his hand and leading it back to her shoulder. 

"I'd be lying if I said yes."

Iron Bull didn't need anything else. He swiftly brought the shift down, piling down on the rug. Ahndra didn't have time to register how bare she was.  
He saw her naked before him, her large hips more enticing than he could have imagined. Her breasts were small and perfect in their own way. The long cascade of curls touched her arse, while dark curls decorated between her legs.  
He noticed the freckles on her dark skin, a perfect freckle between her breast. 

 

Suddenly, he was on his knees, his massive head perfectly leveled to her chest.  
"Bul-? Ah..."  
Ahndra tried speaking but her mind went blank.  
His lips sucked at the space, his tongue passing over the freckle endlessly. She was moaning already. However, she didn't know what was awaiting her. 

He grabbed her body, lifting her bare into his arms. She yelped in surprise.  
In seconds, her back touched the fine bedding, her curls drifted behind her as if she was in water. 

Her cheeks were stinging with embarrassment, still not accustomed to being naked in front of another. 

Looking at her made the Iron Bull impatient. He both wanted to drink her in calmly, yet ravishing her was too tempting.  
He steadied himself. 

This was completely different than what he was used to. Completely different and mesmerizing. 

She waited on top of the bedding, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. Her legs shifted; she realized that there was moisture between her legs.  
Her breast peaked in the air. 

She lifted herself to see the Iron Bull removing his bottoms. Ahndra was tempted to look away, but most of her wanted to see.  
She could remember the times she's seen him, changing or bathing on their travels. But she always looked away. 

This time, Ahndra couldn't look away even if she tried.  
His bottoms fell to the ground with a thud. He removed his boots with a strange patience. 

He was bare in front of her. 

Ahndras blushed intensified. Her eyes widened as her throat was unexpectedly dry. He stared at her, his eye roaming her entire being.

His horns glistened with the light of the fireplace behind him. His muscled tensed, a thin trail of dark hair leading to something large between his sculpted legs. 

His manhood was fully erect, monstrous just like him. It was almost as large as the small woman's forearm. Ahndra swallowed with difficultly. 

The sensation between her legs was becoming difficult to control.  
"Bull...."  
Her confidence growing, calling out to him. She deeply wanted him. 

As swift as lighting, his massive body was on top of her, his arms supporting his weight and carefully avoiding hurting her.  
She gasped at her skin touching his, the enormous bulge rubbing against her leg. His skin was like fire, melting hers into a peaceful abyss.  
He kissed her neck, softly than roughly, his tongue knowing no bounds. He trailed down to her left breast, his mouth taking it in with rigor. 

Ahndras head titled back, a strange noise escaping her mouth. They continued to build, as the Qunari took a hold of her other breast, while his hands kneaded her sides. A hand found her arse, grabbing it with force.  
She was breathless. 

He continued to kiss down, passing over her navel. His tongue didn't stop.  
Unconsciously, Ahndras legs spread apart at his touch. Iron Bull saw her womanhood, beautiful, taught, and ready for him. He could see the wetness brimming for him.  
He suddenly was thirsty.

His tongue licked at the little bump of nerves, back and forth. Ahndra buckled as her moans intensified, the way the large tongue moving within her making her eyes close.  
Oh, she was close. She could feel it, something indescribable.  
Her moans were getting higher and higher. 

Unexpectedly, the Iron Bull stopped. It took a few seconds for Ahndra to emerge from her haze.  
His hand grabbed at her between her legs, as his face was right in front of hers.  
"Not yet. Soon, but not yet", he stated, his eye piercing into hers. He kissed her lips again, biting her lip. 

His large forehead touched hers, Ahndras lips quivering for his. His enormous hips began to move against hers, his erection becoming unsustainable.  
"Like a dance", Iron Bull stated, his breath faltering.  
"Move with me, feeling me. Feel how much I want you..."

Ahndras eyes opened, meeting his again. This was too much, too much pleasure for her.  
Abruptly, her eyes fell upon his metal eyepatch. 

 

"W-wait..."  
Ahndra said, breathless.  
Iron Bull obeyed, halting to a stop.  
Her hands gently touched the metal plate.  
Iron Bull was silent.  
She took the eyepatch off, revealing the remains of his eye socket, a flurry of scars emanating from the center. Her lips met the scarred area, kissing him as he was.

Iron Bull had never been kissed there. 

"There. Now I've seen all of you."  
Ahndra stated, her arms on his neck. 

His desire became painful. Gods, he couldn't hold it any longer. She was everything he needed. 

His hips found hers again, her  
breast tickled with the hairs on his chest. His face was buried in her neck.  
Her manhood found her entrance. She felt it touching her most sensitive spot, gasping at the touch. A nervousness began in her heart.  
Would this hurt?

"You need me to stop, tell me. You want me to continue, tell me. I will never hurt you."  
He stated against her neck. 

She nodded. She understood.

He pushed through gently, his member too large for her opening. A strange kind of pain pulsated from Ahndras center. Her whole body shook with the pain.  
Iron Bull stopped, waiting for her. 

She breathed and nodded. 

He moved again, going in further. The pain intensified, mixed with a burning sensation in her stomach. In and out, a steady movement. The more he thrust, the more the pain increased. However, a deep pleasure began to sting as he thrust farther in her. 

Without warning, something loosened within her. The pain diminished, the pleasurable burning increasing as the Iron Bull thrust harder into her soft folds. She could feel her body getting used to his largeness, his manhood warm against her. 

Iron Bull changed his movements, moving upwards against a specific area inside her. This made her lose breath, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

He was filling her up entirely, every sense filled with him. All she could smell was his own scent, spice and musk. 

His groans filled her ears, mixed with her own piercing moans. 

She was very close. Ahndra could feel she wouldn't last very long. Iron Bull sensed this. 

"Do you feel this? I want you to feel nothing but this," he stated, rocking harder into her opening. He was fully in her.  
Ahndra felt she could break at anytime, but the pain was too addicting. 

He quickened his pace. She grabbed unto his back, feeling as if she could fall. 

"B-Bull, I can't....I-! Bull!"  
She could barely speak as a tremor took a hold of  
Her body.  
She gasped in ecstasy as he moaned into her mouth.  
He wrapped her into his arms as he thrust once last time into her, his seed mixing with her own wetness, spilling down her opening. 

The fire was almost out. 

He lay countless kisses on her chest, trailing upward to her neck and on her beautiful face. Her eyes we're closed, his lips passing over her eyelids and nose.  
Iron Bull slid out of her gently, his manhood pulsating still. 

He laid next to her, his head tilted upward.  
Ahndra was speechless, her mind thoughtless. 

He took her then, placing her small body on top his chest. She laid her head against his bare torso, her breasts feeling the muscle beneath them.  
She couldn't say a word. 

Ahndra felt reawakened.  
She felt like a woman. She felt strong. 

She looked up to him, realizing the Iron Bull had been staring at her for a while now. She cupped his cheek and kissed his scarred eye down to his mouth. 

A bit of light was coming from the window. A dim purple light touched Ahndras dark skin. 

He smirked, laughing into her hair.  
"So much for sleep, hmmm.."

She was inches from him. 

The glow of the morning cracked through, the battle commencing soon enough. Hordes of demons we're expecting them. 

Strangely, Ahndra wasn't afraid. There was a new hope in her heart, a wholeness that gave her confidence.

She looked at her love again, wishing she could stay here for the rest of her life. 

"I'll always be here. I'm never leaving your side. Remember that." Iron bull stated, seemingly  
reading her mind.

"You mean in battle or for the days to come?", Ahndra asked innocently, a smile on her lips.

"Up to you, Kadan."  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed part 1 of my Iron Bull/Ahndra series! There is definitely more to come soon. They'll be oneshots coming up of the duo. Some will be smut, while others will be fluff and smut. Let me know of any feedback or comments. Thanks for the kudos and thanks to everyone that has read this.  
> More to come soon~


End file.
